Wake Up
by FallenOutTheWindow
Summary: Don't go saying goodbye yet. I'm okay, see? I'm not going anywhere." After another fight, things take a turn for the worst. Please read, the actual story is much better than the summary. CHARACTER DEATH... Kind of...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is only my second Ben 10 AF fic. This can be seen as an add on to 'War Of The Worlds' if you want. **

**Warning: CHARACTER DEATH**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the idea.**

* * *

"KEVIN!"

Seeing the taller boys form slump toward the ground Gwen rushed toward him. "Filthy, impure scum," Scoffed the Highbreed that threw Kevin across the room walking toward him intending to finish what he started. "Get. Away. From him." The half Anodite's eyes began to glow a bright pink as she shot energy beam out toward the Highbreed, tightening her grip on him she began to lift the alien from the floor. The Highbreed began choking but Gwen focused on destroying the Highbreed, hurting him like it had hurt Kevin. Letting her rage overwhelm her she felt her true Anodite form begin to shine through her human exterior. "Gwen, don't," Rasped the boy laying on the ground.

Gwen dropped the Highbreed to the floor who muttered something about 'human filth' before running away. "I thought I was going to lose you again. Can't have you changing on me, can I?" Kevin said, looking up into Gwen's tear filled eyes. Coughing, Kevin turned away from the girl, grimacing when he saw the blood in his hand, "Oops. Guess this is it." Another fit of coughing seized him and the red-headed teen was feeling more and more helpless with each cough.

"Kevin, no. Please!" She cried, gathering the other teen in her arms choking back tears. Lifting his hand to caress her face he winced at the pain the simple action caused him. "Don't go saying goodbye yet. I'm okay, see? I'm not going anywhere." Trying to get up, Kevin cried out in pain falling back into Gwen's arms. Dropping his head so he couldn't see the tears falling she whispered, "Don't lie to me." Lifting her head so their eyes met he stared at her, "Gwen..."

"Liar," she spat, pulling her chin out of his grasp. She tried to be angry with him, with his stupid over-protective nature. She should be the one on the floor right now, not him. As if sensing her line of thought Kevin interrupted her thoughts, "Don't even think it. Gwen, I won't let you get hurt...I can't..." Turning to face him, she yelled, tears streaming down her face, "You do though. You are right now! Why do you have to always get hurt? Why?.." Her sentence trailed toward the end.

She couldn't be angry with him, she loved him. She always had, why was she only just realizing this now? "It's a little chilly in here..." He said, trying to break the silence that was surrounding them. "Kevin, no. Don't you even..." "Relax, I'll be fine, okay?" He interrupted looking into her dark, green eyes, trying to reassure her. "No.. You won't." She whispered. She was right. He was losing a lot of blood from the large gash in his side and had a few cracked, if not broken, ribs. Sighing, he accepted what she said as the truth. "No. I won't, but you will. That's all that matters..." His eyes began to close, he didn't have the strength to tell her how she felt. "Kevin? Kevin.. KEVIN!"

His head fell in her arms and he suddenly became much heavier. Letting the tears fall freely, the darkness surrounded her.

* * *

**A/N: I warned you! Please give me at least three reviews and I'll upload part two... There's more to this.**

**Also, if anyone has a better title, let me know in a review. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, a huge thank you to all those who reviewed. Because of you I was motivated to write a second chapter. Sorry it took a while but this chapter is longer than the last. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I've read thousands of these, do I really have to write one?**

* * *

The steady beeping of the machines and steady drumming of the rain were the only noises in the other wise silent room. The pale figure laid on the bed motionless, as if waiting for someone to be there before it could awake. A taller figure walked into the room and sat at the chair beside the bed. Settling into the mould that had appeared after days of sitting at the beside, he began his vigil. "Wake up, come on. The team need's you. We're falling apart." Taking the sleeping forms hand he carried on, "I need you. Please. Just wake up." Seeing his words had no effect he settled for holding onto the motionless figure, watching it's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Any change?" Asked a younger male stood at the door, walking toward the rooms occupants he dropped his lucky green jacket at the foot of the bed. "None. The doctors are starting to worry," Kevin responded gruffly. He had been there in the same seat every day for nearly 3 days. Ben began tracing the wires to and from the young girls arms, "She'll wake up soon. I know it." Reaching down to grab her other hand his fingers brushed her wrist. Feeling the weak pulse he almost dropped her hand.

"How's her mom?" Kevin asked absent mindedly, running his fingers up and down the back of the girls hand. "Aunt Lily's okay for now. Uncle Frank's still taking it pretty bad, he still wont come and see her. He figures if he pretends it didn't happen, it didn't." Seeing that Kevin wasn't going to be in a particularly talkative mood he walked toward the door, grabbing his jacket he turned around to face the elder teen, "Go home, Kevin. Get some sleep. She isn't going anywhere." Leaving the room he didn't hear Kevin's whisper. "I have to be here. I told her I wasn't going anywhere." Holding on to the red-headed girl in the hospital gurney he pressed a kiss to her cold hand silently praying to whatever god that would listen to save the girl he cared for. To save the girl he loved, "Hold on. I need you, Gwen."

_...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..._ The small plastic clock in the hallway counted the second, laughing at the dark haired teen with every passing minute. It was taunting him. The doctors had told them all that the longer she was in a coma for, the less likely it was she would wake up. Even then, if she did... She could end up suffering with severe brain damage. _...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..._ Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Minutes turned into hours and the hours turned into days. With each passing day, two things remained the same. Gwen still wouldn't wake and the clocks ticking.

Everyone was slowly losing hope. First her father, who still believe that if he didn't she her lying in a hospital bed then he could pretend she was at a friends or out hunting aliens with her cousin and Grandpa Max just like she did nearly five summers ago. He was willing to believe anything so he didn't have to face the truth... Gwen might not wake up. Her mother stayed in bed most days, she didn't even cry. She just sat there, her life on hold as if everything had been paused and would play again when Gwen woke up. Ben still visited every night. He felt responsible for what had happened. If Ben hadn't been so arrogant and had showed up to help Kevin and Gwen defeat the Highbreed instead of leaving them to deal with it by themselves then maybe Gwen would have been okay.

But he didn't. Ben ran out of the room, chasing the Highbreed leaving Gwen to help Kevin up. When Kevin was finally back on his feet, Gwen hit him in the chest. Hard. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked rubbing the sore spot.

"For being stupid! You could've been hurt. Again" Hitting him again for good measure Gwen turned so that he couldn't see her face. He'd been careless again, she'd stumble and before she knew it he'd been yelling her name and was at her side faster that was humanly possible. _Even if none of us are completely human._ Kevin looked at her, checking that she was still alive, and ran straight toward the Highbreed. Even Ben, with his Omnitrix and huge ego, had difficulty defeating the Highbreed but Kevin just charged toward hit, fists flying, trying to land a punch. Trying to do some harm to the creature that hurt his Gwen. He didn't care that all she did was trip over a rock trying to get into a stance to use her manna. All he seemed to care was that Gwen stumbled and there was a Highbreed right in front of her.

Kevin sighed, "Gwen... I promised you I'd never let anything or anyone hurt you. I thought that Big Ugly there did, I panicked okay? It's just that I care about you so god damn much and I wish that I didn't but I need you and..." Kevin realized he was shouting at Gwen and didn't finish his sentence. Somehow, he'd ended up grabbing her arms and pulling her toward him. Gwen was staring up at Kevin, her head titled slightly. Kevin replayed the last sentence in his head... _Oh God, I just told her that I like her. I'm such an idiot! What am I gonna do should I take it back, laugh it off?_"Do you mean that? That you like me?" Asked Gwen, she knew that she shouldn't be so hopeful but Kevin had just practically told her he liked her as more than a friend. She'd been waiting for him to say something for weeks now. Ever since she asked him why he wouldn't ask her out she had been doubting herself and whether or not he liked her. Gwen knew she liked him, a lot. Somedays she almost thought she loved him, but she was only 15. Everyone would tell her that she was too young to be in love. Sure she'd had crushes before but this felt different. Looking up at Kevin she waited for his answer, holding her breath, daring to hope.

"Well I guess, I mean you're my best friend and..." Seeing her face fall when he called her his best friend he found the courage to look at her instead of his hands that were still gripping her arms. Moving his hands down her arms, he took hold of her hands and looked into the bright, green eyes that haunted his dreams every night. "But I think I might.. I mean it's possible that I like you more than that. I think I-I... I lov.." Suddenly, a wall near to them exploded and Kevin and Gwen both dived to the floor with Kevin using his body to shield Gwen from the majority of the blast. Standing up, the pair looked at the creature that had punched its way through the wall. "Half-breed scum. I will rid the galaxy of you filthy kind!" With that, the large Highbreed hit Gwen, throwing her into the wall. The last thing she saw was Kevin running over to her screaming her name as the Highbreed walked closer raising its fist. Feeling the blood running down her back, soaking her shirt, Gwen lost consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think. I might write one more chapter to wrap this up. I'll try and upload it this week if I get 3 reviews. I'm not asking for much. Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for being so patient with me on this. And an even bigger thank you to everyone who reviewed. I wanted to finish this before my birthday on Monday so I've been working like mad. Plus this is my longest chapter by far. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Can I leave it out? Just this once?**

_

* * *

_

_...Tick...Tock...Tick...Tock..._ Kevin was going to kill that damn clock. One week, three days and quick glance to the clock told him that it had been eight hours since Gwen was injured. Two hours after that Gwen was administered to hospital and after a six hour operation to stop the blood flow and heal the cut, breaks and bruises she had been in this bed ever since. For over a week Kevin had been in the same seat next to the small and very uncomfortable bed. Kevin knew from experience that hospital gurneys were not made for two. After the first week one of the nurse tried to tell him that it might be best to turn of the monitors keeping her alive. Kevin snapped, they were going to kill her so that they had a spare bed! Later, when Ben came to visit he told Kevin that Gwen's parents had agreed to turn off the ventilator the next morning.

That night Kevin couldn't take it anymore, in the morning they were going turn off the machine that was keeping her breathing! Gwen didn't even get a choice about it! Suddenly, holding her hand all night wasn't enough, he needed to hold her. After the nurses had disappeared and Kevin had broken back into the hospital he crawled over to Gwen. Being careful not to pull any wires or touch any sore spots, Kevin eventually managed to lie down on the small bed with Gwen half on top of him. Stroking her hair whispering promises that she would be okay Kevin Ethan Levin, ex-criminal and resident bad-boy, began to cry. A few hours later, when the sun began to rise Kevin looked at the angel that lay beside him. The sunlight shone on her face giving colour to her otherwise ghostly, pale complexion and twinkled in her hair. Thinking this could be the last time he ever saw her, the last time he ever her held her, he slowly leaned over and kissed her cheek. She was cold to the touch and the kiss was a little too far to the left for his liking but this was all he would be able to take. Climbing back out of the bed, Kevin crept out of the window, taking one last look at the girl who stole his heart.

Later that night, Kevin was working on his car. But every so often in the middle of repairing something he would break another part of the car just so there was something else to keep him occupied. "I didn't see you today. Where were you?" Asked a chestnut haired boy, looking toward the elder teen. "I've been busy, Tennyson." Kevin snapped, wishing that Ben would leave. "You've been here all day?" Looking around at the mess the garage was in Ben guessed that was a yes. "I thought that you would be the first one to see her." Ben carried on posing the question as more of a statement. The image came to Kevin with no warning, one that he had been trying to avoid all day. It was an image of Gwen, laying on an autopsy table, her pale flesh almost translucent emphasizing the scars on her body, peeping out from underneath the hospital gown. "I mean, the doctors recon that it's good sign. They even said she might wake up soon.."

Kevin didn't hear the rest of Ben's sentence. Gwen dying is a good sign? Noticing the confused face the older boy was pulling Ben realised Kevin hadn't heard yet. "Kevin... When they turned the ventilator off this morning she flat-lined for a moment." Kevin turned away, he didn't want to get his hopes up too high. But Ben did say that it was only for a moment... Ben carried on, looking directly at Kevin, "But.. She was..She started... Kevin go and see her. She was breathing. She'd been able to all this time, the ventilator wasn't helping. The doctors couldn't explain it, it probably has something to do with her being part Anodite but.." Kevin's face was priceless, Ben had been talking so fast that Kevin had only caught parts of what the younger teen was saying. Gwen was alive.

Moving at superhuman speed Kevin raced around to the drivers side of the car, hoping that it would still work after all the damage he had caused it. "Well Tennyson, are you coming?!" Kevin tapped thew steering wheel with his fingertips waiting for Ben to get in the car. Kevin needed to see Gwen. Right now, it was simple. Ben had only just sat down in the car when Kevin sped out of the garage, breaking more than his fair share of speed limits to get too the hospital. Swerving to a stop outside the hospital Kevin thought for a second before jumping out of the car, "Kevin! We can't park here. Where are you going?" Shouted Ben to the retreating form. "I've got to see Gwen, you can park the car!" Kevin yelled back, for once not caring about his car, right now he had something much more valuable to worry about. Running past the nurses and patients milling about the corridors taking the path to the Intensive Care Unit, the same path he'd been taking for days when he wasn't sneaking in.

Today the elevator ride seemed much longer than usual, counting the floors passing by Kevin started panicking. What was he supposed to say? Would she be awake by now? Would she be happy to see him? All these questions floating around began taking up space in the cold, metal elevator carriage making Kevin feel claustrophobic. When the doors slid open, signaling he had arrived Kevin jumped, not quite ready for it, but ran to Gwen's room anyway. Searching the all too familiar room, Kevin felt a wave of panic wash over him. The bed was empty. Gwen wasn't there. _If this is Ben's idea of a joke, it's sick_ thought Kevin, falling to the floor, partially blocking the entry to the room. Taking the corners at high speed Ben ran to Gwen's room almost falling over the elder boy sitting in front of the door. "Kevin! I've been looking for you, where did you go?" Ben practically yelled, not expecting Kevin to jump up and grab him by the throat, "Where is she, Tennyson?" Slowly, Ben felt his feet leaving the floor. Unable to catch his breath Ben couldn't tell him where Gwen was until a young nurse walked over to them.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked, staring at the two with an amused look, glancing toward the floor. Kevin quickly put Ben down on the floor and turned to the nurse, she was a few years older than Kevin and had big blue eyes that he recognised from somewhere. "Yeah. Um, I'm looking for Gwen Tennyson. Do you know where she is?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Looking at Kevin, the nurses eyes widened, "It's you. You're the guy who was always in her room. Can I ask how you broke into a hospital room? On the 8th floor?" Kevin looked at the nurse in shock, he thought no-one saw him sneak in. "It's okay. You must really like that girl. I saw you sleeping next to her, I was going to tell you to get out of her bed but I didn't have the heart. She's down two floors, room R22. I hope she gets better." She had barely finished her sentence before Kevin was racing away again. Ben looked at the nurse who was wearing a strange expression, "Sorry about that. I'd better go after him. Thanks..." Ben trailed, waiting for the nurses name. "Kira." She said, staring at the younger boy before turning around, walking over to other patients. For the rest of her shift, she couldn't stop thinking about the dark haired boy and the red headed girl, Kira really did hope that everything would work out.

Ben found Kevin hovering outside of the door to Gwen's room. She looked so peaceful, as if she was asleep and not in a coma. The two of them stood there, neither daring to move. Eventually, Ben took a step forward, and another, and another. Until finally he was at Gwen's side, holding her hand, feeling her pulse beat stronger, she was fighting. Looking up, he saw Kevin had already pulled up a chair and was holding her other hand in his two large fists, whispering promises neither Ben nor Gwen could hear. They stayed that way for a while, occasionally Ben would get up and walk around for a moment or two, but in the end he would end up sat down holding Gwen's hand, whereas Kevin hadn't moved an inch. Looking at the digital clock on the bedside table, Ben saw it was almost 2 A.M. His parents were lenient, but even the parents of the great Ben Tennyson has boundaries. He doubted Kevin had such boundaries. "Kevin, we should go home. You need to sleep just as much as I do..." Kevin stopped Ben before he could go on.

"You know I can't leave her." Looking between Kevin and Gwen, he knew that Kevin would never leave her. He needed her. "I have to go. Take care of yourself. And her." Kevin hadn't looked at Ben during the entire exchange but hearing Ben's voice he looked up, "Thanks." Turning back to the girl who had caused so much trouble ever since she walked into his life five years ago. "We've got to stop doing this," Kevin whispered, half-afraid that he would wake her. Letting his head drop onto the small bed, Kevin drifted to sleep, holding on to Gwen's hand like a life-line, dreaming of the day when he would tell her how much he wanted her, needed her. One day, he vowed, I'll tell her. I'll show her.

A few hours later Kevin woke up. His pillow was moving, grabbing him. Pillows weren't supposed to squeeze your hand. Jerking upright Kevin realised he wasn't holding a pillow, Gwen was holding his hand. And she was moving. It was only slightly but that small twitch made his heart soar. "Gwen? Can you hear me, Gwen?" Again her fingers moved, her eyes were screwed up tight. "Gwen, come on. Open your eyes. Can you do that?" She moved her head to the right, squeezing his hand tighter when he tried to let go of her to get a nurse. Moving back over to her he saw her eyes watering, liquid rolling down her cheeks. Gently thumbing them away Kevin pushed her hair behind her ears, trying to persuade her to wake up, to open her eyes. All too soon she stopped moving her head. Her eye-lids relaxed. She loosened her hold on his hand, just when Kevin thought he had her back, she'd gone. The only give away that she had woken briefly was the water flowing down her cheeks. Probably just a build up of fluid, gathered there from not blinking for so long.

So why was she sobbing. Sure enough Kevin could see deep, ragged breaths shaking her small frame. In and out. In and out. Her mouth mouth was moving, she was saying something Kevin couldn't understand. Leaning down, putting his ear near her mouth to hear what she was saying Kevin pulled back in shock. It was the same word, over and over again. _"Kevin."_ So faint you would miss it if you weren't listening for it. "Gwen," Kevin sighed before pulling her up, holding her close to him. Slowly, after what felt an eternity, Kevin felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around him. Holding her tighter her pressed a small kiss to her neck, thanking whatever gods there were, grateful just to have her there with him. Pulling back slightly, Kevin stared into a pair of shining, emerald eyes. Something he thought he had lost forever, "Hey there," he managed to choke out, not trusting himself to speak for fear of his voice breaking. Tears fell from Gwen's eyes, confusing Kevin. Starring at him she tried to tell him just how much she needed him with her eyes, how devastated she was when she thought he had died. She was confused as to why she was in a hospital bed but wasn't questioning anything. It didn't matter, Kevin was okay.

Seeing that he couldn't read her thoughts she placed one hand on his cheek which he leaned into. Tilting his head down slightly, Gwen kissed his forehead. "I thought you were dead. I-I.. Don't do that to me. Ever, you hear?" Her voice was hoarse after being unused for days. Kevin understood exactly how she felt. He had died. For nearly two weeks Kevin had died, along side Gwen. Without her he had no reason to keep going. She was everything good about him, and when she had almost died in his arms he felt himself slip away with her. Raising his hand to cup her cheek he looked her in the eye, "Then don't you ever leave me again. I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost you." Looking at each other they both knew they didn't need to explain. Holding on to her, Kevin forgot about everything else, right then, the only thing that mattered to him in the entire universe was the red-headed, half-Anodite in his arms.

The two teens didn't notice the young woman stood just outside the doorway. Kira looked at they couple, rubbing her old necklace, she smiled. It seemed everything did work out for them. Walking out of the hospital she hummed a little song to herself. Once, just that once someone lived. So many people died in there everyday she was glad something went right. _Just don't blow it,_ she thought toward the young, dark-haired teen. It turned out she had nothing to worry about. He loved her, one day her would tell her too, but not today. Right now she was alive, everything else would come in time. For now he was happy to hug her tight enough to break her and happy that she was hugging him just as hard.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you. I took the time to write this so please take the time to review. I'll try and update FEUD as soon as I can but I do have another Alien Force idea... It's kind of a follow on to this. Let me know. **


End file.
